Epoxy resins with various hardeners have been used extensively in the electronics industry both as adhesives and as a matrix in various substrates. Mixtures of epoxy resins and benzoxazines have been taught as potentially useful in the electronics industry as the epoxy resins can reduce the melt viscosity of benzoxazines allowing for the use of higher filler loading while maintaining a processable viscosity. However the epoxy resin undesirably increase the temperature at which the benzoxazine polymerizes.